


Suburban Dad Peter Hale

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Seduction, Showing Off, Suburban Dad Peter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Based off of my imagination going a little wild after seeing a car commercial that Ian Bohen was in.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s daughter, Malia, has a crush on their neighbor Stiles and Peter hears about the kid's “qualities” more times than he wishes however it isn’t until he sees Stiles mowing the lawn, the sweaty shirt clings to his lean body and how his arms look so tight and strong while they push the mower that Peter understands the infatuation. He himself suddenly starts mowing the lawn at the same time as Stiles just so he can perv on the young man. Then he begins to want, and he knows how to get it.

It starts off slow, Peter starts and when Stiles is looking his way, he acts as though the heat has gotten to him and he strips off his shirt. Stiles stutters in his movements, the straight lines Stiles was working on go askew after that.

It continues like that for a while and things with the neighbor boy get easier, friendlier, though not so much for Peter’s daughter…But the way that Stiles is looking at Peter suggests that his daughter never had a chance….unless she grew a penis.

Peter amps up the ante soon and the next time he mows the lawn with Stiles watching he’s commando in a pair of old athletic shorts that have a tear so when he moves just right Stiles can see everything. Both of them start mowing with boners.

It isn’t long afterwards when Peter asks Stiles to help him clean and renovate the backyard, He’s in his mower gear (athletic shorts and no shirt), though it takes Stiles a few seconds to say yes, his answer is a sure thing.

Malia is out for the weekend, visiting with her aunt Talia.

Peter is in his usual gear, and Stiles has adopted a similar state of dress, though he’s in some cargo shorts. They begin with weeding the yard, Stiles bends over and Peter can tell that the boy is commando and he bites back a moan. Peter’s shorts begin to tent and Stiles is taking notice. Peter and Stiles are both sweating, Stiles even takes off his shirt.

Peter tells Stiles that they are about to start moving some old lawn furniture when Peter feels a small tug on his shorts, and a small rip. He looks down and see that the original tear has caught on the metal of a rusted lounger, a plan forms in his head quickly, he knows the way Stiles is looking at him, can see the bulge in his shorts, so Peter takes the plunge. He waits until Stiles is looking his way and then he pulls away from the lounger, his shorts rip loudly in the hot hair that was already thick with UST. The pieces of fabric that were once shorts fall to his ankles and Stiles looks down at the exposed thick cock that bounces slightly in the air.

“Well,” Peter begins, doing nothing to hide his nudity. “That’s a bit embarrassing”. He calmly steps out of the fabric pooled at his feet and watches Stiles face as it flushes with need and want. Peter simply returns to moving the lounger out of the way. Peter continues with his work as Stiles stares after him. The attention and blatant lust from Stiles has Peter rock hard in no time, sometimes it becomes a hazard as he has to accommodate the thick length of his cock while moving more furniture. Finally he gets fed up with Stiles staring.

“Stiles.” Peter’s places his hands on his hips looking directly at the teen boy. Stiles finally looks up at Peter’s face. “If it bothers you that much I can go get dressed.”

“N-no!” Stiles reply is stammered and he turns red at his own insistence but Peter smirks, he has Stiles right where he wants him. “I mean, it’s your backyard, do whatever you want, You’re hot! I-I mean it’s hot out so being naked is probably cooler and no tan lines, that’s always a plus.”

“Well, if that’s the case then why don’t you join me?” Peter gestures to himself and then to Stiles. Stiles shows a bit of hesitance but Peter throws some of Stiles earlier logic at him. “You said so yourself Stiles, it is cooler and look,” Peter begins to flex his body as he shows it off to Stiles, his tight abs and pecs, he frames his hips with his hands and even pull up his cock exposing his balls. “No tan-lines”.

Stiles undresses quickly after that. Peter can’t help but comment as Stiles pulls down his shorts showing a lack of underwear.

“Commando Stiles? I never took you as the type.” Stiles snorts at the comment.

“Should you really be judging the way you strut in those old athletic shorts, when mowing the lawn, so I can see your cock.” Stiles seems to be embolden by the lack of clothes and it has Peter smirking.

“I knew you were looking Stiles” Peter steps forward slowly, methodically, like a wolf stalking its prey. “But you don’t have to look anymore.” Peter runs his hand down Stiles arm in a slow caress until he reaches the boy’s wrist. He grabs it in a tight hold. Stiles stops breathing for a second waiting for what’s to come. Peter moves the boy’s hand onto his erection and Stiles fingers immediately form around it stroking the heated flesh. “You can touch it.” Peter works his hands up and down Stiles sides for a while until he grows bored and grasps the teenager’s ass cheeks. He gives them both a hard squeeze and then pulls them apart. Stiles gasps as his hole is exposed to the air.

“You can even taste it if you want.”

Stiles falls onto his knees. Peter’s cock is mere inches away from his open mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Peter have been married for nearly twenty years. He is completely aware of Peter's libido and is completely okay with Peter having dalliances outside of their marriage, especially since his work takes him away from home for an extended amount of time every few weeks. Despite this though he has made sure to enjoy Peter's hook-ups with him by setting up cameras in the house.

The camera in the Backyard watches as Peter bends Scott, their pool boy, over a lounger and works the handle of the skimmer into his tanned ass. It records as Peter and Scott both fuck into a cut up pool noodle filled with lube. The kiss over it while they thrust (the skimmer handle still in Scott’s ass).

The microphones established in the perfect areas around the house and backyard catch each moan and squelch as their cocks rub against one another. Their screams of ecstasy and post orgasm conversation of saving the defiled pool noodle for Isaac is all recorded for Chris' pleasure.

The camera above the stairs that points to the front door and living room catches each of Peter guests as they walk in. When Jackson comes over Peter bends himself over the couch and makes the preppy jock eat out his warm hairy hole while Peter sucks off Scott who’s standing on the cushions of the couch.

Then Stiles shows up and he and Jackson get into some kind of pissing match so Peter devises a point system for them and the entire night they try to out do each other. Stiles gets a point for sucking Peter’s balls while Jackson eat him out. Jackson gets a point for fucking himself on Peter’s big toe because Stiles is already fucking himself on Peter’s cock. Scott just sits back and joins wherever he thinks he’ll fit. Scott decides that he should be sucking on Peter's nipples while their host fingers his loosening hole.

Isaac shows up and Chris almost doesn’t recognize him, but he does recognize the skirts and halter top he’s wearing, two garments that Peter made Allison throw away away because he deemed them inappropriate. Peter calls Isaac his girl and slut and the entire time the boy blushes a deep red while his cock stands tall, bringing the skirt up, just as flushed and aching.

It doesn’t stop there though. Peter has them play a game of truth and dare and they all begin admitting to other people they have been wanting to sleep with. Isaac admits to wanting to sleep with Chris Argent, Peter’s husband (Chris files that away for later). Scott wants to sleep with the new deputy, Jordan Parrish (and the sheriff but that he admits to only Peter). Jackson admits to Mr. Harris their chemistry teacher to which Stiles laughs but he’s instantly quiet as he admits to Peter’s nephew Derek. 

As their party finishes up, Chris sends one message along with the video to Peter. “Add Derek”


	3. Peter and the Pool Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first time with Scott.

Peter loves his husband. Chris Argent is the love of his life, this is a simple fact that Peter has never been able to deny…Okay that’s a lie. Before he and Chris got together Peter denied that he wanted Chris. It took Peter two months to get over their mutual hate and realize that it was unresolved sexual tension, it took them another 3 months of hate sex, rough fucks, and quickies that left Peter walking funny and his throat sore, Chris’ nipples tingling and his back colored with reddened lines from Peter’s nails to realize that they both liked each other, two weeks of tenderly making love before Chris finally asked Peter on a date, and then after three months of courtship the two finally tied the knot by eloping. All in all Peter doesn’t regret a single second.

However he’s bored.

Peter had never thought he was going to be a house husband in the suburbs. And for the first few years of he and Chris’ married life he wasn’t. He was a talented lawyer and Chris was an arms dealer and they traveled all over the world…However when Victoria, Chris’ ex-wife died they took Allison, Chris daughter in, and moved to a nice house in the suburbs, one of them remained at work (Chris) and the other stayed at home to take care of the household, (Peter). He never regretted it, he loved Allison like his own, and they even had a second daughter named Malia, whom he loves dearly, because he loved being at home with them. its just….Allison is taking a few summer courses in College (they are so proud of her) and Malia is at a wilderness retreat for a week. Peter had thought that he and Chris would spend the entire week naked, fucking, re-christening the furniture and rooms of the house but he was called away for a last minute conference…in Milwaukee, for a few days. So, he is bored.

What to do though? The thought keeps crossing Peter’s mind. 

Unsure of what to do with his time, Peter strips his clothes off, grabs a towel from his bathroom, wraps it around his hips and makes his way to the backyard, he might as well sunbathe and then swim. After all, he and Chris had outbid quite a few couples because of the backyard, it was large, with seven foot walls that gave privacy and a large beautiful pool.

Before Peter can unwrap his towel and lounge in the sun to tan he hears a clang from the backyard. Peter quickly makes his way outside and sees some pool equipment, skimmers, and vacuums and chlorine tablets on the floor.

“What is going on back here?!” Peter yells, though he knows the answer.

The Pool boy looks up from his mess, he’s a cute thing, a tanned body in a tank-top and board shorts, his feet in a pair of ratty flip-fops. The smile he sends at Peter is a lopsided grin, with a slightly crooked chin.

“H-hey, Mr. Argent. I’m here to clean the pool.” The teenager looks Peter up and down, obviously liking what he sees if the blush on his cheeks is anything to go by, Peter really looks, the towel around Peter hips seems to be hanging even lower with the boy’s wide eyed stare. Well, Peter thinks. Goodbye Boredom. “I’m Scott.” He holds his hand out to shake.

“Hale,” Peter corrects. “I kept my last name.”

“Okay, Mr. Hale.” 

“But you can call me Peter.” Peter adds with a wink as he accepts Scott’s hand for the shake. Peter notices that his hands have some calluses, despite his youth the boy is familiar with hard work.

“Oh, okay, Mr.-Peter.” Scott tries out the name and nods. “I’m going to get started on some skimming then move on to vacuuming. 

“Go right ahead.” Peter smirks, knowing how to play this out. “I’ll be out in a moment to sunbathe, If you finish early, go ahead and take a dip.”

“Okay sir, thank you.” With that, Peter goes back inside to grab a pair of sunglasses, he needs to be able to see Scott’s reaction without the teenager knowing he’s looking. When Peter steps back outside Scott’s back is to him, the boy has taken off the tank-top exposing smooth tan skin over lithe back muscles. Peter removes the towel from his hips and spreads it out over a lounger, Scott is turned away from it still. Peter lays himself along the lounger, hands behind his head completely nude, he feels the sun’s rays heat his entire body. It takes less then a minute before Scott notices. 

“Mr. Hale!” Back to ‘Mr. Hale’ it seems. “Wh-what are you?” From behind his mirrored lens of his sunglasses, Peter watches as Scott’s eyes travel his entire body. Peter feigns nonchalance, despite this being the exact reaction he wanted.

“Hmmm?” The hummed reply makes Scott think that Peter’s eyes are closed. “What do you mean Scott? I’m sunbathing. I told you I was going to.”

“But…but why are you naked?” Scott asks in a scandalized whisper. Peter feels like a cat playing with prey.

“Scott, look at me.” At the invitation Scott looks, a blush on his cheeks, and tent in his swim trunks. “Do you see any tan lines?” Scott waits a few beats before answering, part in due to looking at Peter and taking in the sexy sight before him and partly because he wasn’t sure if that was a rhetorical question or not.

“No sir, I don’t”

“This right here is exactly why.” Peter gestures to his body with a flourish. From the tent in Scott’s pants, Peter bets that Scott is going to be amendable to his suggestion. “You can try it if you like.”

“W-what?! I-I” Scott looks around at the fences. Peter smirks, the boy is considering it. Peter cuts him off.

“No one can see you back here, don’t worry, it’ll be out little secret.” Scott looks around the backyard, double checking, and then nods to himself. He pulls the string to his board shorts, to him it feels like an eternity before the knot unties. With a swallow and nervous butterflies, Scott pushes down his swimsuit. His hard cock slaps his stomach, the puddle of fabric lays at his feet. A cool breeze blows across his ass, and the sun heats his hard cock…he could get used to this.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Peter smirks, spreading his legs to enjoy some of the breeze on his balls but also to give Scott a good look.

“Yes sir, it does.” Scott seems preoccupied with his newfound freedom but with a quick cough from Peter the boy gets back to work. If only Chris could see what Peter is about to play with…the other man would be so envious! Scott’s lean but he’s certainly packing muscle, he skin is tanned, though below his waist is a couple shades lighter. His abs are defined lightly, no hair, his pubes shaven. And a rather curvy ass. Peter smiles, watching Scott’s young muscles as he works on the pool. Peter reaches under the lounger and pulls out a bottle of baby oil. It’s a cheap tactic but an effective one. He pours the oil onto his palm, rubs it between his two hands and begins to apply it to his body, he starts with his arms, and then moves on to his chest. Peter is proud of his body he works hard for his pecs and he makes sure to massage and love them as he applies the oil, they glisten with each pass of his hands, he gives extra attention to his nipples, tweaking them until they stand hard. His cock gives a minimal twitch.

Scott is looking. Peter moves onto his abdomen, slowly he drags his fingers along the ridges of his hard stomach, together they frame his navel as he moves them lower until the reach his waist. Peter moves his hands along his thighs, then moves them back up, parallel with his navel and then back down. The warm glide of his hands as the move across his skin coupled with the breeze gives his skin goosebumps and hardens his cock. Peter applies the oil to his cock and balls as well, he’s a bit perfunctory with them in comparison to his treatment of the rest of his body but…Scott trips over his own feet and drops the skimmer as he does.He works on his legs making sure to flash his balls and ass to the pool boy. He can see beads of precum gather at the tip of Scott’s cock.

“Scott?”

“Y-yes!” Scott’s voice cracks as he pulled out of his trance of staring at Peter.

“Could I use your help to apply oil to my back?” Peter doesn’t wait for a reply, he simply turns over, making a show of it, and lays on his front. Peter can’t see Scott from this position but he knows the young man is going to help. Scott casts a small shadow over Peter as he grabs the oil. The boy is tentative in his motions but he soon grows bolder. Scott’s hands caress Peter’s back muscles, they slip across and grope gently at them. When Scott reaches Peter’s waist, the hands gently sit there. Peter can tell Scott is about to ask permission to go lower. He opens his mouth to give Scott the okay, when he feels those slightly calloused hands move downward, cupping the curve of Peter’s cheeks. Peter’s is pleasantly surprised at Scott’s boldness and he lets out a moan to spurn the teenager on. Scott gropes harder, squeezing the tanned, muscled orbs in his palms, and Peter feels his own cock leak at the treatment. Then, their’s a loud slap against his ass as Scott brings his hand down on the middle of the cheek. Peter lets out a surprised but aroused gasp.

“Mr. Hale, Peter, your ass is…its amazing.” Peter feels himself getting lost in the feeling of Scott feeling him up and then. “Slap” The impact on his ass, ratchets his pleasure higher. “Can I Please?” Peter nods, before he even knows what Scott wants. But he feels it. The head of Scott’s bare cock sits at Peter’s hole. The feeling of a hard cock at his ass has Peter completely forget that condoms are a thing he should be making this boy use. But it’s too late because Scott shoves his cock inside. The intrusion is fast, unpracticed, and only the head has breached him but Peter can’t help but moan. It’s a good thing that Peter is used to taking a large cock, as Scott’s is big for a teenager.

“Scott,” Peter is able to form words, lucky for him.

“Yes, M-Peter.”

“Have you ever fucked a man before?” Peter looks back and sees a blush cover Scott’s face.

“I’ve never even…”He leads off.

“You’re a virgin?” Peter can’t believe his luck, he is going to train this boy on how to fuck like a goddamn champion. “Alright, we’ll talk about that more later, but for now I want you to lube your cock with a little more oil and then I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes, sir!” Scott is quick to comply. The boy fucks like a virgin, no finesse, no pacing himself, no technique. He simply jack rabbits his cock into Peter’s ass, But he fucks like a teenager in all the right ways too. Boundless energy as he pistons his cock inside Peter. Peter leaks precum as Scott is relentless as he fucks the older man. Peter wishes he had set up a camera or something so he had something tangible to show Chris when he got home. The sensation of Scott’s cock is amazing but Peter knows if he could just shift his hips some than Scott would be rubbing against his prostate with each thrust, so he does just that.

“Oh Fuck!” Peter yells as his prostate is assaulted with teenage fucking. Unfortunately like a teenager, Scott comes much too soon. Peter can feel his disappointment as Scott grinds his cock inside of him, making sure his come goes as deep as possible. “Seriously? You're done already.”

“I’m sorry Peter, your just…really amazing. You feel so good around my dick.”

“Thank you Scott but I was just hoping to cum while being fucked is all…” Peter grimaces as he feels Scott’s softening cock leave him empty.

“I have an idea, turn over.” With not much to lose Peter does as he’s asked. “Can you pull up your legs, please?” With a roll of his eyes he complies. Then he feels it. A hard blunt pressure on his hole. And then it goes in.

“ Holy shit!” Peter looks between his legs and sees a smiling Scott who is working the handle of the skimmer in his ass. Scott keeps grinning as he watched Peter’s cock twitch each time he shoves the end into Peter’s stretched hole. Scott feels his cock twitch in interest as his come covers the handle as it goes in and out of Peter. Scott bends down and licks it, his tongue travels along the handle and then on Peter’s rim and finally up to his balls. This seems to be the right thing to do as Peter sprays his cum all over his chest and abs. Peter sits panting, spasming as Scott continues to work the handle inside of him. Peter catches his breath and finally stops him.

“Scott are you working tomorrow?” Peter asks.

“No, its my day off.”

“Good, come over for a swim. And leave your suit at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.ispot.tv/ad/AICf/gmc-holiday-event-quite-the-snowman-t2
> 
> That's the commerical


End file.
